


Just A Tail

by BlackenShadowCat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anime, Comedy, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Possible Character-death, Possible Romance, action-ish, fairy tail - Freeform, side-characters (OCs), syfy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenShadowCat/pseuds/BlackenShadowCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenshi Akuma is a wizard. Sounds Cliché for this fandom. <br/>But when she meets Natsu Dragoneel, Happy, and Lucy Heartfilia, the life she has takes a turn for the better- and the worst. She isn't necessarily 'Fairy Tail Wizard material', you see. In fact, some may even describe her as a gambler and a thief. <br/>But she is so much more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tenshi Akuma:

Age: 16 years old.

Gender: Female.

Magic: Olden Card Magic.

Height: 5'4. She wears high-heel boots and shoes to make her seem taller. She has an inferiority complex about her height.

Weight: 125.

Hair (length, type, and color): Blonde with golden and dirty-blonde highlights. It touches the bottom of her knee-caps, and is normally loose and untamed, with the exception of a long braid located at the side of her face.

Eye-color: Dark Hazel.

Personality: She has an aloof, unpredictable, and resolute nature about her. She’s active, tomboyish, extremely independent and determined. She can sometimes be bold, forthright, and rather bossy, in an attempt to hide and protect her sensitive- maybe even naïve- side. With such fragility, she can be known to disappear inside her figurative shell for a time when put under too much pressure, or if something is bothering her. She is a bit self-conscious, especially about her height, and has a slightly narcissistic and a little selfish streak. However, if you ever need her, you can be sure that you can count on her to be there no matter what. This contrast of selflessness and egoism, strength and fragility, team spirit and individuality is reflected in her personality, and can be absolutely baffling at first. On the same note, she is capable of taking part in voluntary humanitarian work, whilst wishing for anything from material wealth to a hug. She can be generous, intuitive, receptive and genuinely concerned by others, and then all of a sudden become distant, irritable, blunt, and possibly angry. Although she doesn’t warm up to new people right away, she doesn’t judge them by their looks or how they appear to be personality-wise. She likes to get to know everyone before deciding if she likes him/her or not. 

Magical Abilities: She has control over any kind of card, and can essentially turn them into or transform them into whatever she pleases.   
Pair Attack. This is when she picks a royal of her choice (Queen, King, or Jack) and a number card at random. Along with the attack she picked, the number will multiply the original strength of the attack, possibly causing critical damage. Trump Card- with the Ace, she is able to do whatever she pleases, from a paralyzing spell to a Sudden Death spell. This is her strongest and most powerful attack, rarely ever used- and for good reason. This card takes almost all of her magical energy from her. The Hand of Fate- the gambling attack. This is when she and her opponent choose one card each at random, out of a full deck. If she picks a royal, she wins. If her opponent picks a royal, he/she wins. If they both pick a royal, whoever has the most powerful card according to scale (King beats all, Queen comes in second, and Jack is the lowest. Ace automatically wins the game, buy a Joker automatically loses the game) wins. This attack normally has bets incorporate into it; be as it may the victor of the battle, magical energy, an item, or even life. The Royal Flush- when all else fails and she doesn’t have enough energy for the Ace, she draws the Royal Flush. This is a combination spell of all royals, ending in severe damage to the opponent, and possibly the battle-ground/surroundings. 

Cards: Queen- Long-Distance attacks. King- Heavy-Hitter Attacks (explosions, electric-based attacks, etc.). Joker- Disguise cards, Ace- Trump Cards, and Jack- Weapon Card (sword, gun, etc.). The higher the number card, the more dangerous the weapon. Number Cards- they act as a pawn in what she does. The higher the number (1 to 10), the more powerful the attack will be overall. 

Card-type Info: This excludes the Ace and the Joker. The Joker will have its own segment.   
Hearts- deadly attacks such as gunfire, weather-based attacks, etc. Diamonds- bondage attacks. If the card hits an individual, bondage based on the number card ranking will wrap around their person. You can break out of this attack, but it will be painful and energy-absorbing. Clubs- mostly earth involved attacks. Spades- magic-draining attacks. Though not lethal, you will be extremely exhausted no matter how low the ranking.

The Joker: The Fool- gives her the ability to disguise herself as an opponent, or ally. The Judgement- can make her or an ally intimidating to the opponent. High Priestess- makes her invisible to the adversary. Temperance- makes her desirable to whoever is around her at the time of the casting. This is a defense card, and the most unpredictable one. The spell has no boundaries; therefore it could affect not only the enemy, but the allies as well. Some call this the “Cupid Card”.


	2. Prologue

Magnolia; the home to magic, prosperity, and one of the most powerful Wizard Guilds known to man: Fairy Tail. Many people carry out their day-to-day lives here. Some are classified as special, and others, as ordinary. 

Tenshi was placed in the special category many years ago. She didn’t have a choice. As soon as she was brought into this world, she was destined to be unlike other girls. She was destined to be a wizard. 

I’m not talking wizard, as in pointy hat, wand, and heavy caldron. Wizards like that don’t exist. The type of wizard I’m talking about is someone who has a knack for magic. 

‘But ominous narrator, what is the difference between the stereotypical wizards, and the ones you’re talking about now?’

For one, name one stereotypical wizard that can be called a Dragon Slayer, or a God Slayer. I’m betting that you can’t. 

Now that we have that all cleared up, you’re ready to know different types of wizards. The first one that comes to mind is the ‘big guys’. 

Any type of ‘slayer’ has the strength of said animal/being that they are meant to slay. These wizards are exceptionally powerful, and tend to come in many different shapes and sizes, as well as have different powers/abilities. All happen to have some type of tragic backstory, which usually ends in ‘my dragon abandoned (or tried to kill) me’. 

Then you have people who practice Card Magic, like Tenshi (you know, the girl mentioned earlier). There’s not much said on this topic. The title basically gives it away. Their magical powers and abilities drive from cards. Each wizard will use the cards in a different way, based on their alignment, personality, or how they fight. 

Next is Make-Magic. Based on a concept, Make-Magic is very powerful. It all balances on the user’s imagination. This type of wizard will not only have to learn how to preform Make-Magic, but will have to dedicate their lives to learn the stances that come with it, for the more powerful attacks. Like all things, practice makes perfect- which is why most Make-Magic wizards were taught by a sensei for years, before they ventured out to discover it themselves. 

Transformation Magic can be used by, basically, anyone if you’re taught well enough. This type of magic allows the user to turn into whoever, or whatever, they so please for any period of time. The most famous transformations are called: Satan Soul, Animal Soul, Beast Soul, and Machina Soul. Said transformations are considered “Take-Over Magic”; a more powerful version of Transformation. 

Those are basically the big three. Yup. Anything else is either one of a kind, or not worth mentioning right now. 

Tenshi is a wielder of Card Magic. But she doesn’t perform any ordinary Card Magic. The type that she uses is deliberated as ‘olden’. It hasn’t been practiced in centuries. 

I know that information came a little suddenly. So I’ll give you a moment to take it in. I suggest a breather or two before you go on to Chapter 1.   
You good? Alight then! You’re ready to read the story. Not that you’ll need it…don’t quote me on that…good luck!


	3. Chapter 1

A crisp flick echoed as she drew a card, staring down her opponent with a sharp glare. Before placing the card on the table, she smirked. Her eyes followed down to what her rival had; a Jack of Diamonds. 

“Let’s spice this game up a bit, shall we? I bet 20 jewel that I have…an Ace of hearts.”

Gasps echoed through the crowd, which only extended the girl’s smirk. 

“You’re on Half-Pint!” The boy in front of her, whom was precisely a head taller than her, spat the words like a curse word. 

The girl’s eyebrow twitched, her smirk faltering. A quivering smile came to her lips a second later. 

“Half-Pint,” she parroted. “Strong insult coming from a common thief.” 

The boy before her slammed his hand on the table with a snaring growl. 

“Get on with it already!”

Eager for results, eh? Well, you could have won before…but that Half-Pint comment just did you in, pal. 

The card in her hand, which faced her, was mostly hidden by her black leather glove. It momentarily lit up an unnoticeable mauve color, before fading back into the card. 

The sunlight did nothing to help the boy, as it was the core reason to why the glow wasn’t seen. 

Throwing the card on the table, everyone cheered. It was the Ace of Hearts.

The opponent’s jaw dropped as he picked up the card to see if it were real or not. Looking back up at the now standing girl, she hovered over him while he was still in his seat. 

“I’ll be taking my reward now, thank you very much.” 

The dark and suddenly threatening aura around her made him shrink farther into his seat. It was like he was looking the devil in the eye.

Slowly reaching under his seat, he placed a large bag in the center of the table. The sound of coins clinking was more than pleasing to the victor’s ears. 

Taking the closed bag in hand, she threw it over her shoulder. This way it was easier to carry. 

Leaving the cards on the table, she exited through the cheering mob of people, wearing a triumphant grin. However, before she could leave, she heard the sound of someone sitting in her creaky chair- the one she previously occupied.

“I’ll take your bet.”

The voice was foreign. Surely it wasn’t one of her regulars…

Giving the stranger a side-glance, she spotted a head of spiky pink hair, and a blue cat perched on his shoulder. 

“No thanks, I’m done for the day.” 

“Huh? Why not?”

“Well, I live by a set of rules. One of them clearly states not to trust anybody with pink hair,” she sarcastically droned.

The cat seemed to giggle, as it whispered a silent “Aye”. 

For a moment, the boy looked infuriated. But, as if something- possibly an idea- came to him, he smiled again. The smile could almost pass as creepy. 

“You take bets, right?”

“Yeah, so? It doesn’t matter anyway. I’m done for now.” 

“I know. I heard what you said. But what exactly do you bet with?” 

She shrugged. 

“Food, money, clothes- doesn’t really matter.” 

He turned to a girl in the crowd of people, and waved her down. A blonde haired girl, whom wore her hair down with the exception of a side-pony tail, lazily walked up to him. 

“Lucy, I need your keys.”

The girl’s face twisted in horror. 

“What?! Natsu, you can’t bet my keys!” 

“Lucy, don’t be selfish,” the cat scolded. 

In return, the girl shot him a cold glare. The glare ceased as the boy piped up. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t lose.” 

You say that now. Just wait until you get knee-deep in it, bud. You’ll quickly change your mind.

Lucy sighed, looking over at the currently interested champion. Looking back at ‘Natsu’, she gave him a firm gaze.

“Not all of them. Here, take this one,” she reached into a bag, pulling out a key. 

It was golden in color, and had the sign of Virgo on the handle. Immediately, the other girl’s jaw became slack. 

Those…those were Celestial Keys, doorways to the Spirit World! Not only were they extremely valuable, but also extremely rare. Not that she would do such a thing, but the price of a single key could be pawned anywhere from 300 to a million jewel! 

Taking the key from the one he called Lucy, Natsu gingerly placed it in the center of the table. 

Arching an eyebrow, the intrigued girl sat across from the boy. “What are the stakes?”

“Your money vs my key,” he coolly answered, “The winner gets both. Loser gets nothing. You in or what?”


	4. Chapter 2

Looking in between her bag and the key, she slowly nodded. A smile brusquely came to her face. 

“You know how to play, hot-shot?” 

“How difficult can it be?”

“We both draw a card from the deck. It can be anywhere you want, with the exceptions of the top or the bottom. If at any time you see your card before you reveal it, you have to put it back in the deck to be re-shuffled. Whichever card according to scale beats the other, the one with the winning card takes the prize. If you draw an Ace you automatically win, even if the other person hasn’t revealed their card. But if you happen to draw a Joker, you instantly lose and the other person wins. Got it?”

Natsu leaned over slightly. Still smiling broadly, he hummed as in saying ‘yes’. 

“Good. Newbies draw first.” 

The girl leaned back in her seat, and watched as Natsu drew a card from the center of the deck. Once he had it, he flipped it over and placed it on the table. 

It was the Jack of Hearts. Good draw, especially for a beginner. 

Should she cheat? After all, she just won 20 thousand jewel. And she did say that she was done for the day. 

Cheating last time was simply because he was an asshole. She had a reason to. 

But this guy…he was playing fair. And he was a beginner. So could she bring herself to cheat with these circumstances?

Glancing over, she took notice of Lucy’s nervous gaze. 

Oh yeah. This key wasn’t even his to give away. That makes the situation even worse.

Shit, she’s thinking too much. It’s do-or-die time. If she loses, she can win the money back some other time. If she wins, then it would be dumb luck. 

Reaching over, everyone nearby stared intently at her hand. Once it grasped the card underneath the top one, sweat seemed to roll off Natsu’s face. 

Taking a deep breath in, she flipped the card over. Her mouth hung wide at the sight. 

Queen of Hearts. She won. Barely, but she won. 

Her wide smile returned to her face, suddenly jumping upward to celebrate her victory with a strong fist-pump. The mob of people cheered for her, intensifying her joy.   
But when she looked back at her foe and Lucy…her smile was wiped clean off. 

Lucy was crying, palms against both eyes as she historically sobbed, and Natsu was less than happy. He almost looked dumbfounded. 

Finally standing up, the boy with pink hair turned to Lucy. Gently placing a hand on her shoulder, he spoke in a low and disappointed tone. 

“…I’m sorry. I didn’t think I’d lose.” 

The blue cat placed a hand on her other shoulder. “Aye… On the bright side, you have 11 more!”

The girl managed to look up at the two, giving a dejected nod. 

“I-it is okay. I d-don’t *hic* blame you guys…” she paused to sob again. “I just hope Virgo w-will forgive *hic* me.”

The silent girl stared at the scene for a moment, her lips forming a firm thin line. She sighed as she looked away, her fists clenching. 

“Damn,” she whispered. 

Turning to the table, she picked up the key she won. She then strode over to the crying girl, and turned her head away from her gawk. 

“Um…here.” She outstretched her hand to Lucy, the key held between her thumb, pointer, and middle fingers.

“Wha…?” She timidly took the key, making the other girl’s face turn red with embarrassment. 

She’s never done something like this before. What she wins, she usually takes. That’s how the game goes. If the person ends up running the water-works because they didn’t want to see the item go, then they should have bet something else. 

But with these conditions, having this game be after she said she was going to retire for the day, and having this key not belonging to the competitor, I suppose this wouldn’t kill her. 

Turning to see their faces, she was twice as embarrassed to see them all staring at her. 

“What the heck am I going to do with a Celestial Key anyways? It’s cool, don’t get me wrong. But that’s like a commitment to get the rest of them to finish the collection. I have better things to spend my time and money on.” She sighed, and watched as smiles appeared on their faces. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Both standing up straight, Lucy smiled brightly. With a cheery attitude, she offered a handshake.

“I’m Lucy Heartfilia!”

Reluctantly, she shook the girl’s hand. “Tenshi Akuma.” 

Tenshi’s eyes moved to the pink haired boy. “You’re Natsu, right- as in Natsu Dragneel?”

“Hey, she didn’t even mention me,” the cat complained with crossed arms. “How come everyone forgets Happy?” 

Proudly gesturing to himself with a thumb, the boy smiled wider. “Yup, that’s me! Are you a fan or something?”

“Me,” Tenshi quizzically asked, quirking a brow. “No. I just often hear the old people across the way talk about you. They’re normally gossiping about you setting the town on fire, and complaining about your lack of clothing and spiky hair.”

Natsu’s face formed a long frown, his eyes traveling to the ground. 

Lucy patted his shoulder with a smile. 

“At least people know who you are, Natsu!”


	5. Quick Author's Note~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read this before you get the wrong idea about the previous chapters.

For the sake of argument, I know that Natsu wouldn’t really bet Lucy’s keys. But it was to make a point- for the plot if you will. Besides, there’s way too much Fairy Tail Fanfiction that starts off with the main character entering Mongolia, spying on someone, talking to a main character, or introducing themselves in first-person point of view. Please don't be angry with me Fairy Tail fans. 

I didn’t mean to make Natsu an OOC. If I did, I’m sorry. Hope you guys can forgive me. 

Also...  
Tell me in the comments what you want or expect in the story! But keep in mind that I may not actually put it in the story. Of course I will give the person proper credit for the idea and/or suggestion! I’m open to anything, especially love interests and bad guy profiles (every story needs a good bad guy). I have no idea who’s going to be paired together…so yeah. I’ll come up with something…eventually XD

Thank you! As always, 

<3 Cat


	6. Chapter 3

“So…are you new in Mongolia?” Natsu walked along Tenshi with his arms behind his head. He gave her a small side-glance, patiently waiting for her reply. 

“No. I’ve been here for a while actually.” 

Lucy smiled, facing her. 

“I haven’t been here for very long myself. It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Tenshi sighed, her eyes falling to her feet. 

“Yeah, I’m sure it is beautiful when you don’t live in an ally…” 

Though it had intended to be a mumble, or perhaps an incoherent puff of air, it was loud enough to catch the attention of Natsu and Lucy. Both stared at her, their lips lightly parted in shock. 

“You live in an ally,” Lucy asked. “That’s terrible! How long have you been living there?” 

“Not long; ever since my dad left about two years ago. It’s no problem, really. I’ve gotten used to it.” Making a turn, she headed down the more empty part of Mongolia. You could say that this was the ghetto.

Nobody was outside. And if anybody was outside, they were passing by or going about their business. 

At the end of the street, Tenshi made a left. There you could see a gate, which extended from the ground to the top of the building beside her. However, the long bars appeared to be hardly far apart, as the girl managed to squeeze through effortlessly. 

Turning to the right, she got on her hands and knees in front of a dumpster. She took a key out from underneath, and used it to unlock the gate. 

Tenshi looked around as she waved her hand as a beckon. “Come on, quick, get inside.” 

They did as she asked.

Happy flew from Natsu’s shoulder to the sky, where he flew above the trio. 

Soon enough, the group came across the back wall to the dead-end. An old mattress was on the ground, a thin blanket on top. There was nothing real comfortable to set anyone’s head on, but it looked like she used some of the blanket as a pillow.

To the right, at the end of the bed, was another dumpster. But unlike the last one, this dumpster was bolted to the ground with heavy-duty nails. There was no way that it was in use anymore. Well…not in the use you’d expect it to have.

Lifting the lid to the dumpster, Tenshi threw her loot inside. From the sounds of it, she had a lot of jewel stored away. 

“Why are you saving up,” Natsu asked. 

“That is emergency money, when all else fails,” Tenshi replied. “I should take some of it and get an apartment, but all the places I’ve been are overpriced. Even if I did get an apartment, keeping up with the bills would be tiring. I’ve considered buying a house, but I’d never be able to keep up with the mortgage and the other bills. It’s just better if I keep it for a rainy day.”

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy (he was now on top of the dumpster), gawked at what she said. They couldn’t believe their ears!

“A rainy day,” Lucy parroted, “I’m pretty sure you have enough money to buy the city of Mongolia! How much do you have anyway?” 

Tenshi shrugged. “Roughly half a million jewel.” 

PLOP

Natsu was on his back, lying on the ground. 

Going over to him, the shorter blonde nudged his arm with her foot. Lucy stared down at him, before looking over at Happy. 

“Will he be okay?” 

“He’s not dead or anything,” Happy assured. “But I think Natsu passed out.” 

He passed out from hearing half a million jewel? It wasn’t that much money in Tenshi’s eyes. In reality, she’d probably spend every penny on clothes or high-heel shoes…not that she would have anywhere to store them. She usually gets a pair of high-heel boots whenever she can, but that’s because she’s so concerned with her height. 

Jeeze…now that she thinks about it, when was the last time she got new clothes? Her coat was fine- it was practically brand-new, thanks to an idiot who gambled it- but her shorts had shrunk at least four inches. If fact, they were so short that they almost resembled boy-boxers. 

Her shirt wasn’t much better. It was a simple dark purple t-shirt; no design, no picture. It still fit, but it turned into one of those ‘belly exposing’ shirts that hug her curves a little too tightly. 

I guess you can say that’s another reason why she likes to wear a coat. 

“Do you know where his home is, or somewhere we can drop him off,” Tenshi asked.

The girl perked immediately. 

“You’d do that for him?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course I’d do that for him. Just don’t make it weird or anything.” Leaning down, she tried to put Natsu’s arm around her neck. She managed to succeed, but barely. 

On the other side was Lucy, trying to share the load. Happy was trying as well, but he wasn’t doing much of anything other than pulling the poor boy’s hair. 

“Now, directions are needed,” the girl with longer hair panted. “How far is this place?” 

Lucy sighed, her head lowering. 

“12 miles or so down the road…” 

Dear God, how were they even going to manage?! If it was this hard to pick up the boy, imagine what it would be like to drag him 12 miles!

Tenshi’s face hardened, determination taking over. 

It’s a good thing she’s in shape. Let’s do this!


	7. Chapter 4

They were still in Mongolia. They were still in the city. So why did Tenshi feel like she was walking through a desert?! 

Natsu groaned as he started to come to, his face appearing to turn green. 

“Hey, I think he’s waking up,” Lucy announced. 

As soon as this was said, Tenshi released the boy’s arm. The other girl somehow kept him off the ground, but was definitely struggling. 

“What’s wrong with him now?” Tenshi’s eyebrow rose as she looked down at Natsu, who looked as if he was about to puke any second. 

“Motion sickness,” Happy responded. The cat stood on the ground, a few feet away from Lucy.

Tenshi patted the pink haired boy’s face, wondering if he will snap out of the semi-trance. It didn’t help a bit. 

I will admit that she thought about slapping him next...but that might do more harm than good. Needless to say, she held back the strong compulsion.

“How far are we from that place you mentioned?” Dark hazel eyes met blue ones in a pleading, yet irritated, look.

Lucy’s arm extended and bent backwards, resting against the back of her head casually. 

“Not far! It’s a block away at most.” 

“Good.” She began to walk ahead, without the others.

The more optimistic girl dropped Natsu, running after the other in panic. 

“Where are you going?”

Tenshi was still walking. In fact, she sped up a bit out of annoyance. 

“I’m going to fetch someone- anyone- to carry him the rest of the way. Because if I have to do it and then walk back to my place,” she paused in both sentence and walk to gesture to her feet, “in a pair of knee-high high-heel boots, I’m going to collapse! And then you’d have two people to carry. Capisce?”

Taken back by Tenshi’s sudden outburst, Lucy held up her hands in an act of surrender. She slowly nodded, and took a step back. 

Eh, things could have gone smoother. She could have said it nicer. But Tenshi had no regrets. 

~

Lucy dove for her feet as she tried to enter the Fairy Tail guild. She however missed, due to Tenshi’s timed jump. 

The long haired girl entered the place, her face stiff and flushed with exasperation. 

Seeing someone in the distance, she instantly walked towards him. That proved to be the biggest mistake of her life.

He was naked. 

Turning immediately, Tenshi’s face became a deeper shade of red; but not with anger. It was out of discomfiture. 

“Do I know you,” he asked. 

Not daring to face him, she took a deep breath. 

“No. I need to ask you a question. …Actually, I need to ask you two questions.” 

“Yeah?” 

“One: why are you naked?” 

As if something clicked the boy gasped. Tenshi heard shifting, and eventually felt someone tap her shoulder. 

Of course she thought it was the same boy. But when she turned to look, she faced a very tall, domineering looking fellow. 

The first thing she noticed was long, thick, unruly black hair. The second were his many face piercings. Not that she cared- she thought they were really cool- but they did nothing to make him appear less intimidating. 

“What do ya need?” Though he wasn’t smiling, she could tell he was amused to some extent. 

Tenshi blinked up at the stranger a few times, until suddenly remembering that SHE was the one in charge. 

She placed both hands on her sides, as she confidently raised her chin to make herself more unrelenting. The girl cleared her throat, and then attempted to speak. 

“Would you happen to know someone called Natsu Dragneel?” 

The man sighed once he heard the name. 

“If I said yes…?” 

Tenshi folded her arms across her chest. “You’d be just the guy I’m looking for. You see…*sigh* it’s a long story. It involves a whole lot of money, walking 12 miles, and seeing a naked guy 30 seconds ago. You might as well follow me outside and spare me the breath.” 

He must have realized that she meant no harm, because his eyebrows furrowed together, and his stance became more casual. 

“What did he do this time?”

The girl poked her index fingers together, her eyes drifting to the wooden floor. Whist not looking at the person in front of her, she hummed apprehensively. 

“Define ‘do’?”


	8. Chapter 5

The man she met earlier was named Gajeel. He was another Dragon Slayer, as Tenshi figured. Over his shoulder was Natsu, whom still looked quite nauseous. Actually, the carrying might be making it worse.

Oh well. As long as she doesn’t have to carry him anymore, he can be nauseated all day long. 

“Thanks again, Gajeel,” Lucy piped up, breaking the silence.

Happy walked behind her, his eyes traveling to Natsu numerous times. It was clear that the winged cat was worried. 

Gajeel shrugged offhandedly. “Eh, the Salamander should be the one thanking me.” His eyes then moved to Tenshi. 

She was walking along, playing with her cards out of boredom. She shuffled them every now and then, just to keep them random. Tenshi never knows when they will come in handy. 

These cards have gotten her through a lot. One time she gambled her way out of going to jail. They get food in her mouth on a day-to-day basis. And they have even prevented her from losing the shirt off her back to a creeper on a motorcycle.

The relationship she and her cards had was mutual; because gambling can go both ways. It can make you the richest person in the world, and it can make you the poorest person in the world. It’s all about strategy. 

A little smack-talk here and there always gets the game going. Not to mention, the fact that she’s a professional weighs on her opponents’ minds. And if the asshole gets too big for their britches, she embarrasses them in front of everybody. AKA: she places an outrageous bet- so outrageous, that he or she has no choice BUT to say yes. Then, she wins, humiliating the person. 

It may be cruel, but life is cruel. It doesn’t wait for you, nor does it give second chances. She above all people knows that. 

“Not that I care or anythin’…are you a wizard?” 

Tenshi instantly met eyes with Gajeel. They were soft, yet somehow penetrating. It could almost be taken as an uninterested gaze. 

“What made you ask that?”

“Is that why you beat Natsu,” Lucy hummed, before Gajeel could reply.

The boy with pink hair abruptly lifted his head. For a moment, he looked healthy. But if one looked long enough, you could see he was far from it. 

“WHAT?!” His head turned, green in color, and laid his eyes on the shortest girl present. 

Tenshi smirked, but didn’t answer. 

Natsu lowered his head, his body becoming limp once again. “This isn’t over. We’ll battle fair and square one of these days. Mock my wo- er…”   
Natsu’s cheeks puffed out, his hand silencing the word mid-way. After a moment of silence, Gajeel stopped walking. 

The other man's face became inflamed, his jaw dropping seconds later. 

“Ew…Natsu threw up,” Happy gagged. 

Indeed. He had thrown up on Gajeel’s shoulder, and part of his back…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was a short chapter. More will come soon…hopefully. XD  
> <3 Cat


	9. Author's Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter, but it is important. Please read.

I know i'm very late with this book. But things have come up, and i'm not sure if i'll be able to finish this story. Between school and my other current story, i almost completely forgot this existed :O 

I may still continue this, but it won't be any time soon. Perhaps a chapter here, or a chapter there. But my main priority will not be with this. Please understand that i'm not abandoning the story. i'm just putting it on a hiatus.

Thank you.

<3 Cat


End file.
